Corpse In A College
Hello again, Kiddies. I have an IMPORTANT SCARE-REMONY to attend tonight. But, while I'm gone, I have a GRUESOME-GAG-FEST for you all to SCREAM OVER. I call it... In a college down in Oklahoma, young men and women stormed and crowded the halls one day back in 1971. Two young women were in a hallway by lockers and one said to the other, "you can join us all for anatomy class, Marcy". "Ew, no thanks, Trisha. That doesn't sound groovy at all. Human bodies all over" Marcy responded to her, disgusted. "I talked you into signing up for it ya know. It shouldn't be that gross" Trisha stated to Marcy. "Well, okay" Marcy proclaimed and the bell rang. Within a few minutes, a college professor stood over a human body on a table in a classroom. "People, may I have your attention please. Thank y'all. I am Professor Newton. Now, your introduction into human anatomy will begin with examining this human body right up here!" he introduced himself to the class as then explained. The corpse was of an old man's and Professor Newton pointed with a scalpel to the section of the chest where the heart was at. "This, as y'all surely know, is where the human heart is and we are gonna examine what caused this old man's death by cutting right here with this scalpel" Professor Newton went on, teaching. Professor Newton unbuttoned the body's gown where its chest was and Marcy looked down, disgusted. Later on, Marcy was approached by Professor Newton in a hallway. "Excuse me, Marcy, um would y'all like some extra credit perhaps?" he askeed her. "Howdy, Professor Newton. Yes, that would be far out sir" she answered, smiling. "Oh good. Follow me please then ma'am!" Professor Newton proclaimed and Marcy did. Professor Newton and Marcy went into the anatomy classroom together and he attacked her with his scalpel, quickly stabbing her in the throat with it, as she screamed a little bit, murdering her. He then propped her dead body down on the table. That night, Professor Newton still was in the college, in his anatomy classroom. He was in the corner, hidden and standing, having a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey. He glanced out one of the windows, seeing a Chevy drive away. "Aha, the last person has finally gone home for tonight. Now to take Marcy's body to my house to do anatomy examinations on" Professor Newton said to himself. He turned to the table and found Marcy's corpse was missing. "WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOIN' ON AROUND HERE?!?" he screamed, shocked and surprised. The remaining lights that were still on in the university went out one by one. Professor Newton ran to the front doors, but they wouldn't open at all. Within the shadows in the darkened-main hallway of the college, Marcy's voice called out, "Class dismissed, Professor Newton sir!!". The zombie of Marcy appeared behind Professor Newton and terrified him, when it clutched his ear. Her eyeballs were a dead-yellow and veiny, her hair was long, ratty and brown. The corpses flesh was a stark-white, and the zombie stood in her white gown, licking the teacher's nose. Professor Newton turned on a light with a light-cord overhead, and found Marcy's left zombified-hand tied to the light cord. It was black and rotting. The zombie of Marcy showed her black, oozing-stump where her hand had been to Professor Newton. He screamed over and over, panicking. The zombie of Marcy bit into his face, chewing cannibalistically, murdering him, then the hall went dark once again. I am HACK girls and boys. Marcy ended up giving Professor Newton a HAND WITH TURNING ON THE FRIGHT eh? Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! He will never teach that CORPSE IN ANATOMY to ANY-BODY anymore hee-hee-hee.